Тема форума:Вики-газета/@comment-26834718-20161009103042
Вступление Раз мы взялись за дело, его нужно закончить. Как видите, хоть и с опозданием, но мы это сделали! Сегодня будет экспериментальный выпуск в связи со сменой главы вики-газеты, поэтому оставляйте свои отзывы в комментариях, будем очень благодарны! Над выпуском работали: * Renat546 - управление процессом; * Mr. Stanford - управление процессом, помощь Renat546, редактирование рубрик "Новости" и "Сегодня"; * Nick GunMaster и Otas - рубрика "Радио FNaF wiki", редактирование; * Gordon CMB - редактирование всех рубрик, в первую очередь "Новости"; * LII T O R M - рубрика "Розыск"; * JedB0T - обложка. Сегодня... * Всемирный день почты; * Осада Барселоны (1705); * Землетрясение в Малаге (1680); * Инцидент с Boeing 747 над Беринговым морем; * Крушение поезда в Аризоне (1995); * Парламентские выборы в Польше (2011); * Плотина Вайонт; * Президентские выборы в Азербайджане (2013); * Рангунский теракт; * Футбольный матч Россия-Украина (1999). Новости thumb|center|575px Начало учебного года Месяц назад начался учебный год и мы поздравляем каждого с этим событием! Многие участники из-за учёбы стали менее активными, однако это не сильно сказалось на данном вики-проекте. Участники приходят и редактируют, активность в чате возросла, что определённо не может не радовать. Замена форума обсуждениями, петиции против этого В Сентябре были анонсированы так называемые "Обсуждения", которые призваны заменить форум. Против данного нововведения участники начали подписывать петицию об отмене. Уже через пару дней тема была закрыта по причине того, что при написании комментариев были различного рода баги и глюки. Ради замены первой была создана вторая тема, и, как ожидалось, все были против новых обсуждений. Позже, 14 сентября, выяснилось, что это был некий социальный эксперимент, чтобы узнать реакцию на это. Участники были недовольны этим, однако тема закончилась, а обсуждения в скором времени будут доделаны. На данный момент все темы с петициями удалены. Fandom powered by Wikia Также в сентябре помощники Викия сказали об обновлении, которое на выход вики-газеты уже произошло. Оно поменяло название вики-проектов с "Wikia" на "Fandom powered by Wikia" и изменило меню сверху. Теперь оно при движении колёсиком мыши вниз будет скрываться, а вверх, наоборот, раскрываться, однако на значки профайла и уведомлений придётся нажимать. Также существует перенаправление на Вики Сообщества. В основном участники приняли данное нововведение или, как говорят "пережили" его. В остальном оно получило несколько смешанные отзывы. Новый бюрократ Восьмого сентября 2016-ого года бюрократ с псевдонимом Otas на форуме в разделе "Новости и объявления" создал тему, в которой попросил участников FNaF wiki, с помощью голосования, принять решение - давать ли Renat546 статус бюрократа. По окончании голосования администратор всё же получил свой новый статус и всё в том же разделе создал тему "Мой новый статус и возможное будущее". В ней он рассказал обо всех своих планах на вики-проект. Поднят до данного статуса Renat546 был за свой актив и большой вклад на вики. К концу сентября, бюрократ не раз упоминал о своем скором уходе с проекта, и это таки свершилось в начале октября, где Renat546 создал блог, в котором заявил об уходе и снял с себя статусы. Renat546 Обещал возвращаться на вики в качестве простого участника, но, с момента ухода он больше не появлялся. Выход FNaF: Sister Location В начале сентября на сайте Скотта Каутона появился новый тизер с маской какого-то неизвестного аниматроника с колпаком на голове. На нём была запечатлена дата выхода игры - 7 октября 2016-ого года. Множество фанатов серии ждало новую игру с нетерпением, а сообщество FNaF wiki с радостью принимало новых участников в свой вики-проект. FNaF: Sister Location вышла 7 октября, как и было сказано Скоттом Коутоном. По геймплею она непохожа на предыдущие игры серии, что определённо является чем-то новым в развитии FNaF. 'Затруднение выхода выпусков вики-газеты' Как известно, данное переиздание вики-газеты выпускается не так часто, как хотелось бы. Это связано с тем, что большинство участников на данный момент неактивно и не принимает никаких действий, чтобы предотвратить это. В связи с этим участниками Renat546 и Mr. Stanford была принята идея принять новых людей в ряды редакторов вики-газеты с помощью создания отдельной темы на форуме с вакансиями. Однако, это не увенчалось успехом. Позже к редакторам перешёл Gordon CMB. Все участники преданны работе, однако мешает всему этому недостаток людей. Просим каждого принять на рассмотрение роль сборщика новостей, который будет помогать редакторам собирать все новости с вики-пространства. Субботник Недавно уже, к сожалению, бывший бюрократ Renat546 стал достаточно много говорить о субботнике, который хочет провести в ближайшее время. Он представляет из себя глобальную чистку статей буквально каждым участником FNaF wiki. Также будут присуждаться награды за активность во время субботника. Пока что идея только готовится к реализации. Новый глава Вики-газеты Так как бывший бюрократ Renat546 покинул вики-проект, он также отказался от статуса главы вики-газеты. В своем блоге, Renat546 хотел бы увидеть Mr. Stanford в качестве главы газеты. Сам Mr. Stanford создал блог, где устроил голосование на новую главу, среди кандидатов были: он сам, Gordon CMB, Nick GunMaster и LII T O R M. Многие участники проголосовали за Mr. Stanford. В результате победил он, заменив место Renat546 в качестве главы вики-газеты. Интервью Уважаемые читатели, сегодня мы подготовили для вас очень интересное и занимательное интервью от DmitryVart, бюрократа Spore wiki! DmitryVart - ''Spore wiki'' Журналист: Первый вопрос. Как Вы попали на Викия? DmitryVart: Осенью 2012 я искал информацию о Spore. В итоге наткнулся на Spore Wiki. Начал читать статьи, но правок не делал. Вернулся где-то в конце 2013 года. Так же не вносил никакого вклада, и был просто читателем. В третий раз я обнаружил Spore Wiki в апреле 2014. Около полумесяца наблюдал за активностью на википроекте и решил зарегистрироваться. Журналист: Второй вопрос. Наверное, нашим участникам будет интересна история вашего вики-проекта. Вы можете рассказать о ней? DmitryVart: Википроект был создан 10 сентября 2008 года участником RGZV. На следующий день он редактирует заглавную и переименовывает её. После этого он больше не появлялся. Через неделю на вики появился участник Memf1s, который запросил у стафферов флаг администратора и бюрократа. Он начал активную деятельность, но уже на следующий день покинул википроект. На протяжении четырёх лет википроект пытались восстановить разные участники, но они неожиданно исчезали. Но в 2012 году вики обнаружил участник Енотоид. Через 2 дня, по согласованию с Kuzur'ой, он получает статус администратора. (забыл упомянуть, что Енотоид зарегистрировался в марте) Он продолжал активную деятельность — правки делались почти каждый день. На википроекте стали появляться новые участники. Но 19 июня Енотоид неожиданно исчез. Возник вопрос — а кого можно назначить администратором? Через неделю обсуждений, участник Варвар (которому Енотоид выдал статус ещё в мае) выдаёт статус администратора Яну Иннесу. В сентябре посещаемость википроекта возросла. Spore Wiki попала на конкурс лучшей вики октября 2012. Она заняла второе место. Приблизительно в это время Ян Иннес становится бюрократом. 31 декабря происходит так называемый "Новогодний инцидент" — Ян Иннес забанил в чате участника Danill ranger. Яна просто забавляла бурная реакция Данилла на всё происходящее. Ну, через две минуты Ян разбанил Данилла. Между ними возник конфликт, который прекратился уже на следующий день. 2013 год. Википроект попал на конкурс "Вики-месяца" за март 2013. Ян Иннес дал задание Даниллу: написать о голосовании в довольно большой группе ВК на тему Spore. Началась накрутка голосов, но об этом узнали некоторые участники. Таким образом, Spore Wiki была дисквалифицирована до конца года за рассылку спама. 1 апреля между Яном и Даниллом происходит ещё один конфликт, в ходе которого Ян решает уделить большее внимание своему проекту — Цивилопедии. А Данилл переходит на Пришельцы вики (ныне Лило и Стич Вики). Там он со Спорлингом (администратор Spore Wiki с декабря 2012, кажется) начал обсуждать поведение Яна Иннеса. Тут же вспомнили новогодний инцидент и многие другие случаи неподобающего поведения Яна с участниками Spore Wiki. На Spore Wiki около двух месяцев царит тишина. И вот, 7 июля 2013, Данилл пишет Яну сообщение с текстом: "Страшно ли мне? Ничуть!" Через минуту он исправляет сообщение на "Ни чуть!" Ян высмеивает ошибку Данилла и удаляет тему. В этот же день Ян снимает статус администратора со Спорлинга по неизвестным причинам и создаёт в профайле скрытое сообщение "<...> Передайте Даниллу и Спорлингу, что они предатели и неблагодарные приматы." Конечно же, Данилл это не мог не заметить. И на Тест Вики создаёт тему, в которой проводилось собрание участников Spore Wiki (Ян не знал о нём). Через несколько дней Данилл устраивает голосование в блоге (чтобы Ян его не удалил) по поводу снятия с Яна статуса бюрократа. 9 человек проголосовали за снятие, и 1 против. Через несколько дней проводятся выборы нового бюрократа. Кандидатом становится GeloMor. Голосование длилось неделю, 31 июля 2013 подвели итоги — GeloMor'у выдают статус. Яна, конечно же, не заблокировали, но он снизил активность. Около года Spore Wiki медленными темпами развивалась. Статьи создавались раз в месяц. 19 августа 2014, благодаря деятельности новых участников, Spore Wiki получает статус золотой (тысячная статья). В октябре-ноябре на википроекте вводятся специальные плашки, цветные никнеймы, уникальное оформление. 7 октября 2014 GeloMor передаёт Danill ranger'у, который стал администратором осенью 2013, статус бюрократа. В тот же день я вместе с участником Посижу-постмотрю становлюсь модератором чата. 16 октября нам выдаётся и статус откатчика. Да и тогда же для Spore Wiki был утверждён уникальный статус — Модератор. По функциям он совпадал с функциями нынешнего модератора обсуждений. Статус Модератора получает участник SPIRO. И уже 5 ноября Посижу и я становимся полноценными администраторами. В конце января был отключён чат в целях подавления конфликтов, через 2 недели его вернули января 2015. Затем идёт кусок истории, который я забыл .-. В сентябре 2015 на википроекте было отключено анонимное редактирование. Spore Wiki развивалась, статьи писались редко. 12 мая Данилл убирает цветные никнеймы, плашки смотрителей и многое другое. Поставил в качестве фона вырвиглазную тему. Впрочем, мы как-то привыкли к ней. И с каждым днём я понимал, что википроект теряет свою активность... 8 августа 2016 Данилл решает передать статус бюрократа мне. Это было очень неожиданно. На следующий день я сменил оформление, добавил новое приветствие в чат. Ну, что ещё сказать. Наступила осень. Актив снизился. Текущие администраторы — я, Посижу-постмотрю, SPIRO, GeloMor. Модераторы — Angry Turret и Антон2000. Запасной бюрократ — Danill ranger. 7 октября я также добавил цветные никнеймы на наш вики-проектСлавные были времена...) Журналист: Отлично! Но нас ожидает третий вопрос. Хотели бы вы на своей вики собственную вики-газету? DmitryVart: 'Где-то в 2015 была такая идея, но я о ней очень быстро забыл. Недавно тоже предлагали создать вики-газету, но времени не очень много на такое. 'Журналист: '''Ясно. А теперь заключительный, четвёртый вопрос. Что Вы планируете делать на Spore wiki, имея статус бюрократа? '''DmitryVart: Для начала, думаю, мне нужно разобраться с CSS и JS. Создать хорошее оформление, вернуть цветные никнеймы... Проще говоря, улучшать качество википроекта) Ну, и, конечно же, создавать ненаписанные статьи и редактировать уже имеющиеся) Журналист: 'Замечательно. Спасибо за интервью! Радио FNaF вики Band-info Привет! Мы продолжаем наш марафонец тяжелой музыки! И на сей раз нам попался родоначальник шок рока, великий и ужасный Элис Купер! Которого я, кстати, на аватарке недавно носил. Коротко и ясно Screenshot_2016-08-14-19-51-58-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-14-19-52-27-1.png Screenshot_2016-08-14-19-52-58-1.png 69587_big.jpg Э́лис Ку́пер, Ви́нсент Дэ́ймон Фурнье́ (или Фёрни́эр) (англ. Vincent Damon Furnier; 4 февраля 1948, Детройт) — американский рок-певец и автор песен. Купер был одним из первых шок-рокеров и стал, как отмечает All Music Guide, королём этого жанра, своей новаторской деятельностью радикально расширив рамки представлений о сценических возможностях рок-артиста.Первый состав группы Alice Cooper — Фурнье (вокал, губная гармоника), Глен Бакстон (соло-гитара), Майкл Брюс (ритм-гитара), Дэнис Данавэй (бас-гитара) и Нил Смит (ударные) — ворвался в рок в 1971 году с хитом I'm Eighteen, за которым в 1972 году последовали добравшийся до верхних позиций в хит-парадах сингл School’s Out и хит-альбом Billion Dollar Babies (1973), ознаменовавший пик коммерческой популярности группы. Начав с детройтского гаражного рока и glam-rock'a, Элис экспериментировал с различными музыкальными стилями: концептуальный рок, арт-рок, хард-рок, поп-рок, экспериментальный рок, industrial, принимал непосредственное участие в формировании звучания и облика heavy-metal. Купер стал одним из первых музыкантов, которые добавили к rock'n'roll'y элементы ужаса, а также своим актёрским мастерством и новаторскими сценическими находками он оказал заметное влияние на развитие жанра. Rolling Stone Album Guide назвал Элиса «самым любимым heavy-метал-артистом во всём мире». Сольная карьера Элиса Купера, начавшаяся в 1975 году с концептуального альбома Welcome to My Nightmare, успешно продолжается по сей день: в 2011 году он выпустил свой девятнадцатый сольный альбом Welcome 2 My Nightmare. Помимо музыкальной деятельности Купер известен как актёр, игрок в гольф, владелец ресторана и, начиная с 2004 года, ведущий собственной радиопередачи «Nights with Alice Cooper». thumb|right|335 px 1970-е годы Четвёртый студийный альбом Killer (1971) поддержал коммерческий успех Love It To Death. Но теперь главной отличительной чертой творчества группы стали её концертные шоу. В ходе разворачивавшегося на сцене красочного спектакля Элис изображал дошедшего до последней точки пациента психиатрической клиники. Песню «The Ballad of Dwight Fry» он исполнял в смирительной рубашке, из которой вырывался и душил медсестру. При том, что кровь на сцене лилась рекой, действо подчинялось определённой морали: Элиса в финале казнили — сначала (в туре Love It To Death) на электрическом стуле, позже — на виселице и гильотине. Купер сформулировал и философию собственных сценических страданий: он утверждал, что искупает «грех» общества, которое с одной стороны лицемерно его осуждает, а с другой им сладострастно любуется — следовательно, подсознательно одобряет творимые им преступления. Летом 1972 года Alice Cooper из Детройта переехали в Коннектикут и выпустили сингл School’s Out, вошедший в американскую десятку и возглавивший британский хит-парад: это и был тот мега-хит, в котором группа так нуждалась. Альбом School’s Out, поднявшийся в США до второго места, был продан тиражом свыше миллиона. Американские и европейские гастроли Alice Cooper Show, проходившие в атмосфере массовой истерии, обеспечили группу многомиллионной армией фанатов, привели в ужас родителей последних и явились серьёзным раздражителем для блюстителей общественной морали. В Цинциннати концерт снял с телеэфира сам будущий глава Walt Disney Company Майкл Айзнер. В Англии Мэри Уайтхаус, печально прославившаяся своей борьбой с непристойностями, добилась запрета на трансляцию видеоклипа «School’s Out» по BBC, а член парламента Лео Эбс обратился с петицией к министру внутренних дел Рэджинальду Модлингу о запрете выступлений группы на территории страны. Тем временем Alice Cooper укрепляли свои позиции. В сентябре 1972 года группа стала первым коллективом, освещенным в телепередаче «ABC In Concert», а в октябре поднялась до четвёртого места в Британии с синглом Elected (остроумным политическим комментарием, связанным с предвыборной гонкой), за которым тут же последовал Hello Hurray (#6, февраль 1973). В феврале 1973 года вышел самый успешный в коммерческом отношении альбом группы Billion Dollar Babies (№ 1 как в Великобритании, так и в США), а вслед за ним сингл No More Mr Nice Guy в апреле вошёл во многие хит-парады мира (и был 10-м в Британии). 1,2 миллиона долларов, заработанные от продажи альбома, Купер вложил в разработку нового сценического шоу, намного более странного и грандиозного, чем предыдущие. Ключевая роль в его создании принадлежала режиссёру-осветителю Чарли Карналу, который сам приводил в действие собственные устройства и схемы, и сценическому дизайнеру Джон Гэннону. Последний собрал воедино все идеи участников группы и Шепа Гордона, превратив шоу Купера в «осязаемую трехмерную реальность живого кошмара, наполненную магией и чудесами» и раздвинув рамки всех прежних представлений о реальных возможностях сценического воздействия на рок-аудиторию. thumb|right|335 px Реклама альбома Billion Dollar Babies в журнале Billboard за 31 марта 1973 года Затраты с лихвой окупились: тур Billion Dollar Babies собрал 4,6 миллиона долларов. В целом же, за один 1973 год группа заработала 17 миллионов, по тем временам непостижимую сумму. Это не ускользнуло от внимания бизнес-сообщества: журнал Forbes поместил фото Элиса на обложку под заголовком: «Магнат нового типа!» Все это Купер воспринимал с восторгом, считая общественную реакцию на себя частью концертного шоу. «Мы пришли, чтобы высмеять три вещи: секс, смерть и деньги», — заявил он в одном из интервью.Между тем, изнуряющий график студийной и концертной работы не мог не сказаться на состоянии участников группы. Резко ухудшилось здоровье Гленна Бакстона, в связи с чем в группе появился Мик Машбир, который принял участие в работе над Muscle of Love. Сам Купер испытывал проблемы с алкогольной зависимостью, причём не только не пытался скрыть, но всячески её использовал и даже рекламировал, регулярно появляясь на публике с банкой пива в руке. Подсчитано, что к 1972 году группа тратила ежегодно по 32 000 долларов на одно только пиво. Когда в 1973 году читатели журнала Creem наделили Элиса титулом Punk of the Year, тот явился в редакцию исключительно чтобы обнародовать свою «алкогольно-поваренную книгу» («The Alice Cooper Alcohol Cookbook»), для которой каждый участник принес свои собственные рецепты.Преследования со стороны политиков и влиятельных общественных организаций лишь способствовали росту популярности группы. Alice Cooper побили рекорд The Rolling Stones по продаже билетов и вышли на качественно новый уровень театрализации рок-шоу. Те же тенденции вос преобладали и в музыке: "Я всегда считал Элиса актёром — в той же степени, что и певцом. Во многих своих песнях он играл роли, причем иногда в одной песне несколько ролей сразу, или отражал несколько граней одной роли. И для нас отразить это в музыке лучше всего было — с помощью дополнительных музыкальных фрагментов. Это как на съёмочной площадке, где разные сцены вы снимаете различными камерами и объективами: на пластинке вы используете разные микрофоны, меняете звучание вокала и стиль подачи. Мы использовали дорожки совершенно разных типов звучания: постоянные переключения звука и голоса призваны были дать понять, что с этим персонажем что-то происходит" — Боб Эзрин. Альбом Muscle of Love, выпущенный в конце 1973 года, стал последним, записанным в классическом составе, а сингл Teenage Lament '74 — последним из тех, что побывали в UK Top 20 в 70-х годах. Группа написала песню к фильму о Джеймсе Бонде «Человек с золотым пистолетом», но вместо неё в фильм вошла одноименная песня Лулу. Альбом не повторил того успеха, что имел в чартах его предшественник, и отношения внутри коллектива обострились. Купер хотел сохранить театральные шоу, которые привлекли к группе столько внимания, в то время как остальные участники считали, что нужно сосредоточиться на музыке. В результате разногласий было решено сделать перерыв, но в итоге он превратился в распад группы. Купер снова перебрался в Лос-Анджелес и стал регулярно появляться в телевизионных шоу («Hollywood Squares» и др.), а Warner Bros. выпустили сборник «Alice Cooper’s Greatest Hits», который вошёл в US Top 10. Однако фильм «Good To See You Again, Alice Cooper» (в основном, концертные съёмки плюс короткая история группы с комедийными заметками) имел небольшой кассовый успех. Распад группы. Сольная карьера В марте 1975 года на Atlantic Records вышел первый сольный альбом Купера Welcome to My Nightmare, в котором тот продолжил сотрудничество с Бобом Эзрином и пригласил к участию гитариста Лу Рида Дика Вагнера. Во избежание юридических проблем, Винсент официально сменил имя на Элис Купер. Альбом был задуман как концептуальный, а повествование о ночном кошмаре мальчика по имени Стивен в нём вёл Винсент Прайс, звезда фильмов ужасов. К Welcome To My Nightmare было придумано театральное шоу ещё более масштабное, чем все предыдущие: на сцене появились восьми-футовые циклопы, которым Купер отрубал головы.В апреле 1975 года в лучшее эфирное время по телевидению было показано видео «The Nightmare» с Купером и Прайсом. Также был выпущен фильм-концерт «Welcome To My Nightmare», записанный во время выступления сентябрьского концерта в Лондоне на «Wembley». Успех Welcome To My Nightmare укрепил Купера в решении продолжить сольную деятельность: так классический состав Alice Cooper официально прекратил своё существование. В это же время Элис стал одним из основателей питейного клуба «The Hollywood Vampires», так что у него появился новый источник и повод для употребления спиртных напитков. После выхода альбомов Alice Cooper Goes to Hell (1976) и Lace and Whiskey (1977) и последовавшего затем хаотичного американского тура стало ясно, что Куперу срочно пора лечиться от алкоголизма. Выход концертного альбома «The Alice Cooper Show» совпал с его госпитализацией. Последняя вдохновила его на написание нового, наполовину автобиографического альбома From The Inside. В релиз вошла и песня «How You Gonna See Me Now» (поднявшаяся до 12-го место в США) — о страхах, которыми мучим недавний пациент психиатрической клиники, возвращающийся после лечения к жене. В ходе последовавшего тура сцена, на которой выступал Купер, преобразилась как раз в такую больницу. Эти концерты были записаны на видео, вышедшее под названием «The Strange Case of Alice Cooper» (1979 год). 28 марта 1978 года Элис Купер исполнил песни «Welcome To My Nightmare», «You and Me» и «School’s Out» в Muppet-шоу (эпизод 3.7). Он сыграл здесь дьяволопоклонника, который пытается одурачить лягушку Кермита и Гонзо, продав их души. Снялся он также и в роли коридорного в фильме «Sextette» с участием Мэй Уэст. По призыву Купера начался сбор средств для реконструкции знака Голливуда; сам он внёс 27 000 долларов, приобретя букву «О» в память о друге комике Граучо Марксе. thumb|right|335 px 1980-е годы Альбомы, выпущенные Купером в начале 80-х (Flush the Fashion, Special Forces, Zipper Catches Skin, DaDa) не имели коммерческого успеха. Более того, сам Элис заявлял, что из-за перенесённой алкогольной амнезии даже не помнит, как два последних записывались.Альбом Flush the Fashion, записанный продюсером Роем Томасом Бэйкером («концепция состояла в отсутствии всякой концепции»), содержал в себе сингл Clones (We’re All), вошедший в US Top 40. Special Forces был сделан в удобоваримом нововолновом ключе, а следующий, Zipper Catches Skin, был ориентирован на power-pop и отличался более разнообразной партией гитары. В 1983 году Элис Купер возобновил сотрудничество с продюсером Бобом Эзрином и гитаристом Диком Вагнером. Концептуальный альбом DaDa, в основу которого легла история каннибала Формера Ли Вормера, находящегося взаперти на чердаке, стал последним, записанным по контракту с Warner Bros.В 1983 году после записи DaDa Купер снова оказался госпитализирован из-за проблем с алкоголем, причем в какой-то момент находился на волоске от смерти. Чтобы спасти брак и получить поддержку семьи и близких, он переехал в Финикс. К моменту выхода DaDa и видео «The Nightmare» Куперу стало легче, однако оба релиза не оправдали его ожиданий. Несмотря на то, что клип «The Nightmare» был номинантом Грэмми в категории «Лучшее длинное музыкальное видео», компания Warner Bros. не продлила контракт с музыкантом, и в 1984 году он стал свободным агентом. Перерыв и возвращение Во время перерыва, продолжавшегося год, Купер был постоянно рядом с детьми, как настоящий отец, каждый день играл в гольф, а кроме того снялся в испанском фильме ужасов «Monster Dog». В 1985 году Элис начал сотрудничать с гитаристом Кейном Робертсом, а чуть позже подписал контракт с MCA Records и в качестве гостя принял участие в записи песни «Be Chrool To Your Scuel» группы Twisted Sister. На песню было снято видео (запрещённое на телевидении из-за кадров, где фигурировали зомби), в съёмках которого участвовал и Купер, впервые с 1979 года сделавший свою змееподобную окраску лица. В 1986 году Купер вернулся с альбомом Constrictor, центральное место в котором заняли песни «He’s Back (The Man Behind the Mask)», ставшая основной темой фильма «Пятница, 13-е VI: Джейсон жив», и полюбившаяся фанатам «Teenage Frankenstein». Детройтский концерт тура под названием «The Nightmare Returns» в октябре 1986 года был записан на видео и стал концертным фильмом «The Nightmare Returns».Звук следующего альбома Raise Your Fist and Yell (1987) стал ещё более жёстким. Тур к альбому, как и предыдущий, предлагал зрителю шокирующее зрелище и вызвал большую полемику, особенно в Европе. В Британии запретить шоу призвал член парламента Дэвид Бланкетт, заявивший: «Я ужасаюсь таким поведением, это выходит за рамки развлечения». В Германии после вмешательства правительства некоторые фрагменты из шоу были удалены.Во время выступлений в Лондоне едва не закончилась трагедией сцена с повешением, которая могла стоить Куперу жизни. Как и прежде, общественный резонанс лишь способствовал привлечению большего интереса к его концертам. Constrictor и Raise Your Fist and Yell были записаны с гитаристом Кейном Робертсом и бас-гитаристом Кипом Вингером. Оба музыканта покинули группу в 1988 году (хотя Кейн принял участие в песне «Bed of Nails» на альбоме 1989 года Trash). Робертс занялся сольным творчеством, а Вингер создал группу «Winger». В 1987 году Купер принял участие в в фильме ужаса «Князь тьмы» режиссёра Джона Карпентера, снявшись в роли главаря банды уличных зомби, угрожавшего главному герою и в конечном счёте насадившего его на велосипедную раму. Купер также появился в передаче WrestleMania III, сопровождая рэстлера Джейка Робертса на ринг. После того, как бой закончился, Элис кинул змею Джейка Робертса в Джимми Харта — менеджера его соперника, Хонки Тонк Мэна. Джейк Робертс почёл участие Купера за честь, так как в молодости Элис был его кумиром, да и в то время Джейк оставался фанатом его творчества. В 1988 году истёк контракт Купера с MCA Records, и он подписал новый, с Epic Records. В 1989 году карьера его вновь пошла в гору, когда Десмонд Чайлд спродюсировал альбом Trash. Сюда вошла композиция «Poison», занявшая второе место в Великобритании и седьмое — в США. 1990-е годы В начале 1990 года Купер принял участие в записи альбома «Use Your Illusion I» группы Guns N' Roses (в песне «The Garden»), а также сыграл эпизодические роли в «Кошмаре на улице Вязов» (отчим Фредди Крюгера) и комедии «Мир Уэйна» где главные герои при виде Элиса встают перед ним на колени и почтительно кланяются, говоря: «Мы не заслуживаем, мы не заслуживаем».Альбом Hey Stoopid, вышедший в 1991 году, не повторил коммерческого успеха своего предшественника (возможно, из-за вспышки интереса к гранжу). В этом же году вышло видео «Alice Cooper: Prime Cuts», которое представляло собой историю всей карьеры Элиса и включало интервью с ним самим, Бобом Эзрином и Шепом Гордоном. В 1994 году Элис Купер выпустил первый после DaDa концептуальный альбом The Last Temptation, в котором поднимались проблемы веры, искушения, одиночества в современной жизни. Одновременно с выходом альбома появился комикс, созданный Нилом Гейманом по мотивам истории из The Last Temptation. Этим альбомом Купер выполнил контрактные обязательства перед Epic Records и в течение последующих шести лет студийных альбомов не выпускал. За этот период времени вышел концертный альбом A Fistful of Alice. В 1999 году вышел бокс-сет из четырёх дисков «The Life and Crimes of Alice Cooper» с приложением в виде официальной биографии Элиса Купера «Alcohol and Razor Blades, Poison and Needles: The Glorious Wretched Excess of Alice Cooper, All-American», написанной редактором журнала Creem Джефри Морганом. Всё это время Купер активно гастролировал, а в 1996 году посетил Южную Америку, где не давал концертов с 1974 года. Также в 1996 году он исполнил вокальную партию Ирода в лондонской версии мюзикла «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда». 2000-е годы С 2000 года начался период непрерывной деятельности Купера: музыкант, которому в этом десятилетии исполнилось шестьдесят, выпустил несколько студийных альбомов, активно гастролировал, а также получил несколько наград. В их числе — Rock Immortal Award (на Scream Awards), звезду на голливудской аллее славы, докторскую степень от университета Гранд Каньон (май 2004), ключи от города, названного в честь него (англ. Alice North Dakota) (май 2006) награду «живая легенда» (2006). Всё это время фанаты также активно добивались того, чтобы их кумир был включён в Зал славы rock'n'roll'a. Первые альбомы в новом тысячелетии Длительный период, во время которого Купер не выпускал студийные альбомы, завершился в 2000 году с выходом Brutal Planet. Альбом (записанный Бобом Марлеттом под руководством Боба Эзрина как исполнительного продюсера) ознаменовал возвращение к heavy-metal с элементами ужаса, хотя в музыке ощущалось и влияние industrial-rock'a. Темой пластинки стала жестокость современного мира и пост-апокалиптическое будущее, на что автора вдохновил просмотр новостей.В ходе гастролей в поддержку альбома Элис Купер впервые посетил Россию (12 июня 2000 концерт в Петербурге и 1 августа 2000 концерт в Москве), также в конце 2000 года по итогам тура выпустил концертное видео «Brutally Live». Похожим по звучанию на Brutal Planet оказался и следующий альбом Dragontown, продюсером которого снова стал Боб Марлетт. В текстах песен пластинки (как это было и в The Last Temptation и Brutal Planet) существенное место заняла тема прихода Элиса к вере.thumb|right|335 px В 2003 году вышел диск The Eyes Of Alice Cooper. Осознавая, что многие современные группы достигли большого успеха, используя его прежние стилистические и звуковые наработки, Купер пригласил к сотрудничеству более молодых музыкантов, которые были хорошо знакомы с его старым звучанием и сумели, не изменяя основным принципам, усовершенствовать его — нередко с удивительно успешными результатами. В ходе тура «Bare Bones» артист уже не делал упор на театральность: акцент здесь был сосредоточен на музыке.Двадцать четвёртый студийный альбом Элиса Купера Dirty Diamonds (2005) оказался коммерчески самым успешным после The Last Temptation. 12 июля выступление Купера на джаз-фестивале в Швейцарии было записано на видео («Alice Cooper: Live at Montreux 2005»), после чего в августе 2005 года он вышел в американский тур.1 июля 2007 года Купер выступил дуэтом с Мэрлином Мэнсоном на BestFest в Бухаресте. При этом он отметил оригинальность своего партнёра (такого же, как он сам, «подросткового антигероя») как в выборе имени, так и в манере одеваться.Предпоследний студийный альбом Элиса Купера Along Came a Spider (июль 2008 года) занял 53 место в США и 31 — в Великобритании. В 2009 году стал участником концерта «Монстры рока», вместе с немецкими рок-группами Scorpions и Kingdom Come и финским коллективом The Rasmus. Масштаб турне — 8 крупнейших мегаполисов России, пятичасовые концерты на главных спортивных аренах объёмом до 30 тысяч мест.В первой половине 2010 года Элис гастролировал с Робом Зомби в The Gruesome Twosome Tour. До начала 2011 года работал над новым альбомом Welcome 2 My Nightmare — сиквелом диска Welcome to My Nightmare. 14 марта 2011 года первый состав группы Alice Cooper: Элис, Глен Бакстон (умер в 1997), Майкл Брюс, Деннис Данауэй и Нил Смит вошёл в Зал славы rock'n'roll'a. В 2012 году Купер сопровождал Iron Maiden в Maiden England World Tour, выступил headliner'ом фестиваля Bloodstock Open Air. Наряду с Брайаном Мэем (Queen), Джоном Полом Джонсом (Led Zeppelin), Яном Пэйсом (Deep Purple) и Брюсом Дикинсоном (Iron Maiden) принял участие в благотворительном концерте в Альберт-холле. В 2013 году музыкант работал над альбомом cover-версий песен The Doors, The Beatles, The Who и других. Запись планировалась к выпуску весной 2014 года. В итоге вместо этого Купер вместе с Джонни Деппом и Джо Перри создал супер-группу Hollywood Vampires. Их одноимённый дебютный альбом, вышедший 11 сентября 2015 года, содержал cover'ы в том числе и на некоторые песни самого Элиса. Розыск 'Самые разыскиваемые Следующие участники совершили наиболее серьёзные нарушения. Фредбер Няшка - этот участник уже получал бан в начале сентября за неадекватное поведение и преследование участников. Недавно нам поступила информация от модератора Gordon CMB, что участник снова повторяет своё предыдущие нарушение, а именно- преследования участников. Цитируем его сообщение, написанное Фредберу: "Фредбер, ты понимаешь, что преследование участников - нарушение? Ты уже получал блокировку за это, если не прекратишь, тебе придется вернутся в бан, но уже на более длительный срок." Как это обернётся в результате - пока неизвестно. Blackphantom - некий участник (зарегистрирован на вики 17 февраля этого года), удаливший множество профайлов других участников. Участник оправдывал себя тем, что это его брат вандалил профайлы. Правда или нет - трудно сказать, однако на предупреждение от модератора на выдачу бана, он отреагировал вполне адекватно. Нарушители Данные люди понесли наказание за нарушение, но чуть менее серьёзные. Rapossa - этот участник уже ранее совершал ряд мелких нарушений и даже побывал в бане. Хотя некоторое время назад он исправился и перестал совершать нарушения правил. Однако в районе 19 сентября он снова написал комментарий, который содержал в себе мат и выражал ненависть ко многим участникам вики, из-за то, что те, якобы "выпрашивают новые части FNAF". Сам Rapossa прокомментировал это как защиту разработчика FNAF- Скотта Каутона. Участник получил бан на 3 дня за угрозы и оскорбление. После чего он получил бан на месяц за постоянные преследования и стычки между нижеуказанным юзером. Ice Tails- участник получивший месячный бан за постоянные стычки с другим участником Rapossa. Так же, не раз замечалось удаление предупреждений модераторов. Оштрафованные Просто участники, совершившие небольшие провинности. В основном это происходит из-за невнимательности или незнания правил. Николай05012015 - получает предупреждение за некропост в комментариях. Ди-смит - получил предупреждение за капс и флуд в комментариях Алёна ми - этот участник получил предупреждение за саморекламу своего youtube-канала на вики. На самом деле, рекламировать свои каналы/видео/игры можно, но не в навязчивой форме и в кругу друзей. Реклама Недавно участниками Wrong Moonlight и Nick GunMaster был создан достаточно серьёзный вики-проект об одном из самых крупных видео-хостингов — YouTube. Второй из основателей написал: "Всем-всем-всем желающим оповещаем! Новое сообщество ищет поддержку в лице участников! Вики сама о Youtube'е, его каналах и прочему. Ждем вас!". В данный момент вики серьезно нуждается в участниках, которые готовы писать статьи о своих любимых каналах или об истории самого видео-хостинга. Присоединяйтесь! Ссылка: http://ru.tubexp.wikia.com/. Голосование В данной рубрике редакция идёт ото всех участников и темы ограничиваются их фантазией. Mr. Stanford - какая часть газеты вам понравилась больше? Новости Радио FNaF wiki Розыск Интервью Этот опрос Все